


After All This Time

by brokenangelintheground



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banshee!Lydia, Bottom!Stiles, Fifteen years after Scott was bit, M/M, Mage!Stiles, Middle School Teachers!Stiles/Lydia, Rimming, Top!Derek, angtsy, blowjob, fluffy stuff, handjob, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenangelintheground/pseuds/brokenangelintheground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been fifteen years since Scott was bitten- eleven years since he died, and nine years since Stiles' father died. </p><p>Life was difficult for Stiles after losing the two most important people in his life. After moving to the east coast to study magic and get his degree in education, Stiles moved back to Beacon Hills where he and Lydia are trying to live normal lives. Stiles has been experiencing unusual feelings for weeks now and something just feels ... different, yet familiar. </p><p>This is the story of Stiles rediscovering himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any artists out there who would be willing to donate their time to draw a particular scene from this I would greatly appreciate it.

“Alright, ladies and gents, remember- you have an exam this Friday. Thursday’s class will be a review day, so make sure you’ve gone over all of the materials before then- yes, Mr. Hunt?”

  
“Will the Pythagorean Theorem be on the exam?”

  
“Of course. Any and all formulas that you might need for this exam will be provided, so don’t worry about memorizing them. For now, I want to make sure you know how to use them. Any other questions?” The class was silent, Stiles’ class staring blankly at him.

  
“Alright, make sure to hand in your homework from last night as you make your way out. The bell is about to ring so I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Sure enough, the bell rang a few moments after Stiles finished talking. As his students filed out of the classroom, he cleaned the chalkboard behind him, wiping his hands on his pants once he finished. Stiles made a quick sweep of the classroom, cleaning up a few stray papers and evened out the aisles as he walked around.

  
Stiles organized the assignments on his desk, sliding them into his bag, along with his assignment book. The only thing Stiles hated about being a teacher was the need to grade assignments. It was boring and monotonous. He’ll most likely be making a stop at the beer distributor to grab some liquid encouragement for grading the papers on his way home.

  
There was a knock at the classroom door just then.

  
“Mr. Stiles?” Stiles’ gaze fell upon one of his students, Mariah.

  
“Yes, Mariah, what can I do for you?”

  
“I just have a few questions about the homework for tonight?”

  
“Absolutely, come on in and take a seat.” Just as Mariah sat down, there was another knock at the door, this time is was the seventh grade science teacher, Lydia. Her curly, auburn hair bounced around her shoulders as she walked over to his desk.

  
“Ms. Martin, what can I do for you?” Lydia took notice to Mariah sitting at his desk, smiling down at her.

  
“Oh, Mariah, how are you dear?”

  
“Good, Ms. Martin.” Lydia looked to Stiles then, who was rummaging through the papers on his desk to find a copy of the homework. He really should take the time to clean his desk.

  
“I just wanted to stop by and see if you still need help this week at the shop?” Stiles had almost forgot. He was so busy with trying to figure out the source of the unusual vibes he’s been feeling for the past three weeks, he had completely forgotten about the oncoming tourist season.

  
“You are a saint, Ms. Martin, yes, I would very much appreciate the help. I am helping Mariah with her math homework for tonight, but once I am done, I can meet you there?”  
“Sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mariah, good luck with the homework.”

  
“Thank you, Ms. Martin.”

  
Stiles worked through the homework with Mariah for about an hour before they both packed up and headed out of the building.

  
“How is your mother doing, Mariah?”

  
“She’s okay.” He and Mariah sat down on one of the benches outside, waiting for her grandmother to come pick her up.

  
Mariah’s mother was diagnosed with breast cancer a few months ago.

  
Stiles has done his best to make sure Mariah was doing well, giving her extra time for assignments and exams- anything he could think of to make her day in school a little more tolerable. Stiles watched as Mariah began picking at the hem of her sweater, a habit all too familiar for Stiles. Stiles let the silence settle between them.

  
He began thinking about the upcoming week.

  
Tourist season was honestly the most stressful and exciting time of the year. Beacon Hills wasn’t always a spot for people to stop on their way to the west coast but with all of the supernatural things that happened fifteen years ago, people can’t get enough of it. Stiles had changed so much in the last fifteen years, he almost forgets how his life was before that fateful night when Peter bit Scott and turned him.

  
Their time in high school changed his life- in more ways than one.

  
He had always been obsessed with the supernatural, even before it became a reality. Now, he’s living his wildest fantasy. Ever since the nogitsune possessed him, Stiles had felt something different within him that, until about ten years ago, he wasn’t quite sure what to call it. He had always been a late bloomer, walking later than most of the other kids in his preschool, using the big boy bathroom for the first time, his first kiss, losing his virginity. It wasn’t until the nogitsune overtook him that a spark inside him ignited and his true self emerged.

  
Stiles has magic.

  
Honest to gosh, real, potent magic. The first time he accidentally set something on fire he couldn’t quell the rush of excitement that burst out of him. He’s honed his skills over the years, searching out other people who were like him. It took him a year to find someone who trained him in the craft.

  
They lived on the east coast, a small town in Massachusetts. It was perfect timing after everything that happened. Since then, he returned to Beacon Hills with his teaching degree and found a job at his old middle school. A few years later, he opened his apothecary shop in the heart of the town. He had finally settled down after everything that happened years ago, yet he felt more alone than ever, despite being back home. A shiver ran over his body suddenly as the past came rushing back to him. He rubbed his arms, clearing his throat as he noticed a car coming towards the school.

  
“There’s your grandmother- ready to go?” Mariah nodded as she grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. Stiles placed a hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention.  
“Let me know if there is anything I can do, alright? Stay strong for your mom, okay?” Stiles pulled her in for a brief hug. He waved to Mariah’s grandmother as she got in the car. He watched as they drove away, waiting until they were out of sight before heading to his Jeep. It was already almost five and Stiles wanted to get to the shop to set up, but he also wanted to stop by the distributor. He sent Lydia a quick text, letting her know his plans and asking if she wanted anything. Stiles started his Jeep as he waited. He opened Spotify on his phone and started one of his playlists. The phone vibrated in his lap, Lydia’s response flashing on the screen.

  
I’d love some Angry Orchard! I’ll start to organize some things in the store for you while I wait. See you soon!

  
He set out towards the distributor, his mind wandering as he drove.

  
Stiles was thankful that the tourist season was right around the corner. Lately he’s been noticing a lot of unusual energy in town and throughout the preserve. There was nothing tangible, nothing tying a person, or some supernatural entity to the disturbances. With the expected amount of people coming through Beacon Hills, Stiles would be able to forget about this strange feeling, if only for a little while.

  
Stiles had been preparing for the past few weeks, ordering a large number of vials, bottles, and ingredients to stock the store. He’s set out some of his personal belongings too; his cauldron, simple charm necklaces, summoning stones, and a handful of other trinkets. He was lucky enough to have found someone who basically gave him everything he would need to be a successful mage for no cost to him.

  
To top things off, Stiles would cast a minor spell to create an endless stream of white smoke throughout the shop and out onto the sidewalk. Without fail, people would be attracted to his shop because of the smoke; especially self-proclaimed wiccans. Stiles has become very aware of magical energies and could read someone’s aura almost instantly. There were a few people he’d encountered since opening the shop who had a very strong aura, which would suggest that they possessed some magical abilities, but Stiles could tell they weren’t like him.

  
Stiles feigned ignorance most of the time when these fanatics came into the store and lectured him of the proper way to package herbs, to use them. They suggest how to organize his shop for optimal energy levels and to only brew potions at certain times of the day. He laughed it off most nights, playing along with them because he didn’t have the heart to spoil their fun. Besides, for all that Stiles knew, he and Lydia were the only two magical beings in all of Beacon Hills, so it was nice to talk to other people able the craft, even if they didn’t possess any tangible magic.

  
Stiles pulled into the parking lot of Mitch’s, killing the engine. He greeted Mitch as he walked in the door and headed to the large, open fridge. He grabbed a case of Angry Orchard and walked around the store until he found a case of Yuengling.

  
“Having a party, Stiles?” Stiles handed Mitch his card as he laughed.

  
“Nah, just stocking up before the tourists start to flock into town.”

  
“Good man,” Mitch said as he returned Stiles’ card with his receipt. “See you around.”

  
“You too, see ya Mitch.” Stiles threw the cases in the back of his Jeep and headed back into town. He pulled into the driveway behind the shop, honking his horn twice to let Lydia know he was there. She came out from the back, smiling at him as he handed her the case of beer.

  
“Hey, Lyds.”

  
“Thanks for the ale, I’ll pay you back tomorrow,” she said as they walked back into the shop.

  
“No worries. How’s the shop doing?” he asked as they set the cases down in the back. Stiles opened the fridge as Lydia handed him the bottles one at a time.

  
“Everything is set up for tomorrow. Only thing left to do is to set up the fog machine,” she said, air quoting the words, smiling knowingly at him.

  
“What would I do without you?”

  
“Curl into a ball and cry, obviously.” The pair shared a laugh, grabbing a beer before wandering out into the front of the store.

  
“Have you made any progress on those feelings of yours?” Stiles took a swig of his beer as he settled into the over sized chair by the front door.

  
“No, but I’m not going to worry about it until after the week is over. I’ve been checking the borders of the preserve every morning before going to the school. There’s nothing to suggest foul play. Besides, I would know if something supernatural came anywhere near the town. What about you? Have you had any banshee related incidences lately?” Lydia shook her head no, taking a swig of her ale.

  
“Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a few lost souls around town who I helped move on. I feel like Jennifer Love-Hewitt.” Stiles laughed at the reference and stared out of the shop’s window. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange hue over the town.

  
“Do you want to do something for dinner? I can go upstairs and make something for the two of us?” Lydia looked sad for a moment.

  
“I’d love to, hun, but my parents are coming into town for the week. I’m going to help them settle in.” Stiles felt a ping of sadness hit him, the past rushing back to him.

  
Stiles had lost everyone he cared about except for Lydia all those years ago. Losing his father and Scott was the hardest thing he had experienced. He had seriously considered taking his own life, as there was nothing else to live for, or so he thought. Lydia was a huge help to him over the years and he felt that he was taking advantage of Lydia.

  
He could never settle down with anyone he met. He was damaged goods and he treated anyone who came into his life as if they were just someone passing through- a way to scratch an itch that didn’t seem to go away.

  
“I’m so sorry, Stiles, I didn’t mean to-

  
“No, its fine, Lyds. Go see your parents- say hi for me.” Lydia gave Stiles a hug, rubbing his back soothingly before she left. Stiles closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He counted to three.

  
One.

  
Scott. He was your best friend. He wouldn’t want you to dwell on him being gone after so long. He’d want you to move on.

  
Two.

  
Dad. He’s with mom now. He’s finally at peace.

  
Three.

  
Stiles exhaled deeply.

  
He finished off his beer, tossing it in the garbage bin behind the counter. Stiles walked around the shop, making his final preparations for tomorrow. He made sure the front and back doors were locked, casting a small spell to enchant the locks before he headed up to his apartment above the shop.

  
It was a modest apartment, but Stiles didn’t care for anything too lavish. It had a decent sized living room with a kitchen attached to it. His bedroom and bathroom were down a short hallway towards the back of the building. Finding the remote, Stiles flipped to the news before pulling out the assignments that needed to be graded and set to work.

  
As he finished grading the papers, the sun had finally set, the moon bathing the town in light. Stiles stared at the luminous object in the sky, seeking any signs of what is to come from the stars but they were silent tonight, despite their constant sparkling in the night sky. Once he set the papers on the coffee table in front of him, he settled back on the couch before snapping his fingers.

  
He had reached the epitome of lazy then as his pillow and blanket from his bed came floating from his bedroom, landing softly next to him. He made sure to set an alarm on his phone before finally nodding off to sleep.  
**

  
Business was in full swing as the week progressed.

  
Stiles loved the rush of customers coming in and out of the store, being on his feet all afternoon despite how exhausted he would feel at the end of the day. It was Thursday night, the shop was packed with tourists and Stiles milled through the crowd of people, making sure they were enjoying themselves, asking if they had any questions. He helped a little girl reach a doll on a high shelf, smiling warmly at her as she ran back to her parents, who were looking at the jewelry by the register.

  
Lydia had suggested to sell jewelry, seeing as how the closest jewelry store was an hour drive out of town at the new mall. Of course, Stiles enchants them with simple spells. Nothing too serious; a little extra help to ensure those who buy them are safe and happy. Stiles walked over to the man and woman at the counter, asking if they needed any help.

  
“How are you today?” he greeted once behind the counter, smiling again at the little girl who was practically shoving the doll in her parent’s faces.

  
“Can we see ring with the ruby?” the man said as he picked his daughter up. Stiles pulled the ring out of the case, handing it to the woman who slid it on her finger.

  
“I want a ring, daddy!”

  
“When you’re older, sweetheart. How’s it fit, dear?”

  
“It’s perfect.”

  
“Rubies are thought to bring people mental clarity and attentiveness. It wards off any nightmares and is also said to be an aphrodisiac,” Stiles explained. The couple shared a glance before raising an eyebrow at Stiles. He raised his hands in submission- “if you believe in that wumbo jumbo stuff, that is.” He smiled warmly at the pair before the woman took the ring off.

  
“How much is it?” Stiles discussed a price with the couple, letting the girl have the doll for no charge, even after the couple insisted on paying for it.

  
“It’s no trouble at all, really. You three have a wonderful evening! Enjoy your time in Beacon Hills!” As the couple left the counter and headed out of the store, Lydia called out to Stiles from the front.

  
“Stiles?”

  
“What’s up, Lyds?”

  
“We need belladonna, wolfsbane, and charm necklaces.”

  
“I’ll grab them from the back. Can you watch the counter?”

  
“Sure thing.”

  
Stiles made his way through the crowd, the amount of people slightly overwhelming as he squeezed through them. Stiles made a mental note to look into hiring employees to run the shop during the day so they weren’t so swamped at night. Once in the back of the store, Stiles flipped a hidden switch under the counter, causing the floor to rise. He went into the basement and gathered the things he needed before making his way back up to the shop.

  
Stiles moved behind the counter again, smiling at Lydia who went back out to the floor. Grabbing a handful of small, brown bags to store the belladonna and wolfsbane in, Stiles watched as more people shuffled in and out of the store. He turned around then and gently placed the necklaces in the display case behind the counter. As he placed the last necklace away, he felt someone’s eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. He turned around.

  
There was a woman at the counter, watching him.

  
“Can I help you with something, ma’am?” The woman seemed agitated; her hands were in a constant motion of rubbing together.

  
“Yes, I need something to help me sleep at night. That young woman over there said you had something that could do the trick?”

  
“Absolutely. It’s called belladonna,” Stiles explained as he filled a small vial with the leaves he just picked from downstairs. “In large amounts, belladonna can be quite poisonous, but I’m not giving you enough to do any harm. You can either cut up the leaves and put them into your food, or steep them in tea. I think half a leaf should do the trick, so this bottle should last you a few weeks.”

  
While Stiles and the woman haggled on a price, Lydia had circled through the shop, helping everyone there. She made a few sweeps, eying up the younger kids who looked suspicious as they constantly picked little trinkets up and set them back down. Both he and Lydia knew they wouldn’t get out the door with anything, so Lydia feigned ignorance as she passed them, helping a woman grab a large, ornate vase from a shelf.

  
As Stiles handed the woman who purchased belladonna her change, he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. Towards the front of the store, Stiles had left out his summoning crystals, which served a double purpose currently. With them, he could summon and trap unruly spirits, or in this case, he was using them to keep tabs on the wards he placed around Beacon Hills. Not once since he placed the spell over the city have the crystals glowed.

  
There was something trying to get into the preserve.

  
Stiles wasn’t too concerned that the crystals were glowing; if something were to get through then the crystals would be glowing red nonstop. Lydia had noticed as well, glancing worriedly over at Stiles as she helped another customer checkout. Stiles approached the crystals, picking them up one by one. The energy they emitted felt warm, soothing, and familiar even. There wasn’t much else he could pick up, which irritated him. He would have to go and check the perimeter once the store closed in two hours. Knowing that there was nothing he could do at the moment, he set the stones back on display and helped Lydia with the line of customers at the register.

  
The crystals continued to glow throughout the rest of the night, though they did not glow red once. As Stiles was about to close the shop when someone familiar walked into the shop.

  
“Mrs. Sanchez?” It was Mariah’s grandmother.

  
“Mr. Stilinski, how are you?”

“I am doing well. How are you- how is Mariah?”

  
“She’s doing well, thank you for asking.”

  
“Is there something I can help you with?”

  
“Yes. As you know, my daughter is in the hospital. I trust that the doctors are doing what they can to help her, but I wanted to know if there’s anything you can give me to help her. I have permission from my son-in-law and her doctor.”

  
“Absolutely. Now, I don’t have anything to cure her completely, but I think I can help her manage the pain. Can you give me a few minutes?” Stiles went back downstairs to find his personal supply of medicinal herbs, bagging everything he thought could help. He brought the ingredients back up to the counter and pulled out his labels from underneath.

  
“Alright, so, I’m giving you an assortment of herbs that can help her with pain. I’m going to write the names of them on here and how you can administer them, and in the proper dosages. There are some that cannot be mixed together, so I’m writing that on here as well.”

  
“God bless you, Mr. Stilinski.”

  
“Please, call me Stiles.”

  
“Thank you, Stiles. How much do I owe you?” She asked as she pulled her wallet out. Stiles shook his head as he handed her the bag.

  
“You don’t owe me anything, Mrs. Sanchez. Your family is going through a lot right now, and I can’t, in good conscience, take your money.” Mrs. Sanchez was on the verge of tears. Stiles went around to her and embraced her, choking back his own tears.

  
“You are truly a wonderful human being, Stiles.”

  
“I’m doing what any good person would do. Now, make sure to read those directions carefully, perhaps let your daughter’s doctor administer them for you. Also, if you see that Mariah is struggling to get to sleep at night, use a teaspoon of crushed belladonna in tea, or water and it will help.”

  
Mrs. Sanchez pulled Stiles in again, squeezing even tighter this time. Stiles walked her out of the store and to her car, waving goodbye as she turned around the corner and out of sight. As he walked back in the front door, he closed and locked it, noticing that, once again, the crystals on display were flashing a vibrant white. Lydia came up next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

  
“That was very generous, Stiles,” she said softly.

  
“Mariah reminds me so much of myself when I was her age.”

  
A silence filled the room then, as Stiles remembered what it was like to know that his mother was sick and her health wasn’t improving. It was the worst time of his life, until, of course, he lost his father and Scott. No child should have to go through something like that.

  
“I know your parents are around, but would you want to check the border with me? I could use the company.”

  
“Of course, Stiles. Let’s finish cleaning up and then we can head out.” Stiles nodded as he snapped his fingers, sealing the front door before moving through the shop, straightening out the displays. Once the shop was clean again, Stiles and Lydia headed out the back door to Stiles’ Jeep, unaware that the crystals at the front of the store were flashing, the crimson light filling the empty shop.  
**

  
Friday night was the busiest night of the week.

  
Stiles had called Danny (who works for an up-and-coming electronics company a town over) that morning to ask for his help. Danny was the only one from their group of friends (well, Danny was more of an acquaintance at the time) who stayed in Beacon Hills after graduation, which surprised Stiles. Danny was wickedly talented with computers and Stiles expected him to be the first one to leave. He had promised Danny beer and a few blunts as payment for help in the store, although, Danny had his own suggestion.  
“We’ve been over this before, Danny,” Stiles said, nostrils flaring as he huffed into his cell phone.

  
“How long has it been, Stiles?”

  
“It doesn’t matter how long it’s been since I’ve had sex, the answer is no. Like I said in the past, that week was a moment of weakness. I was in a bad place.” Danny laughed half-heartedly and Stiles can see his smile in the back of his mind, his dimples framing the sides of his mouth so perfectly.

  
“Alright, Stilinski, I’ll be there. Just know that the offer still stands.”

  
Stiles considered the idea for fifteen seconds before telling himself no. Danny was good, really fucking good. He was exactly what Stiles wanted- needed that week- a distraction. Stiles in no way felt good about using Danny for his body- his chiseled, Abercrombie and Fitch body, to forget about the world- to keep him from feeling anything. Danny understood, though, and the two were amiable towards each other since then. Every now and then the two would drive to Los Angeles for Pride, which was the most fun Stiles had ever had since coming to terms with who he was.

  
Surprisingly, Stiles met up with a few witches at pride, who taught him a few things while he was in California. Stiles, in turn, told them about where he got the supplies for his store. He promised to reach out to his supplier who he met with every so often to get a connection going for them.

  
He was also a frequent pen pal with one of them, Adriana, sharing stories from the past and any new events that go on. Adriana lived a simple life, like Stiles, as a tattoo artist. She used her magic to help enhance the art, which Stiles thought was cool. When she wasn’t poking people with needles, she was working part-time at a local seafood restaurant. Okay, so maybe her life wasn’t that simple, though, she’s very humble.

  
Stiles was glad that he found someone he could talk to about the past with, someone who had no judgement of him because of the things he’s done. Writing the letters to her every week is cathartic, and Stiles will be eternally grateful for her guidance and support.

  
As the night progressed, Stiles caught himself staring at Danny every chance he could, which infuriated him because he told himself he wouldn’t get involved with the man again, even if the sex was good (mind-blowingly good, really). Stiles remembered the one night where the two of them got high before hooking up. Now that was an experience.

  
Stiles was in his own little daydream and of course, Danny noticed and proceeded to tease him about it.

  
“Stare at me any longer, Stilinski, and my clothes might catch on fire,” Danny said just loud enough for the people in the vicinity of the counter to hear. He moved behind Stiles and grabbed a box of dream catchers from under the counter.

  
“Just admiring from afar, is all,” he said lightly, smiling at the elderly woman who walked up to the counter. Danny walked back to the front of the store, Stiles staring at his ass the entire time.

  
Damnit, Stilinski.

  
“Is that your boyfriend, dear? He’s very handsome.” Stiles’ eyes lingered for a few seconds before he brought his attention to the woman, who was smiling knowingly at him- the same way his mother would when Stiles lied about swiping cookies before dinner.

  
“He is handsome, but no, we’re just good friends. Is this everything, then?” Stiles rung the woman up, taking extra care as he wrapped the ballerina figurine up in bubble wrap before setting it inside the bag. Stiles handed the bag over to the woman with her change, smiling warmly at her.  
“Have a great day, ma’am.”

  
“You too, sweetheart.” Stiles watched as the woman walked up to Danny and whispered something into his ear. Danny looked over to Stiles, smiling at him while she kept talking. A group of teenagers came up to Stiles then, giving him an excuse to look away from Danny.  
“Do these crystals actually ward off bad omens?”

  
“Absolutely,” Stiles said as he grabbed a brown bag for them. “You’ll want to place them in a circle around your bed or even your home, if you want the entire house to be safe.”

  
“Margaret, you can’t seriously believe they work. It’s such a waste of money.”

  
“Leave her alone, Sab. We don’t tell you how to spend your money.”

  
The girl, Sab, which Stiles assumes is short for Sabrina, rolls her eyes. “Whatever. How much is it for that necklace back there? The one with the sapphire?”

  
“Fifty.”

  
“How do they work, exactly?” Margaret asked as she turned them over in her hands.

  
“Well, like I said, just place them around your bed or home in a circle and it will trap and bad omens or spirits. The stones will absorb any negative energy from the area. Think of it like the Ghostbusters, but without all the jumpsuits and vacuums, and a lot cheaper, too.”

  
“Ghostbusters? Really?”

  
“Sabrina! Seriously, shut up.”

  
“I’ll take them,” Margaret said, glaring at Sabrina before she handed Stiles her card.

“Credit or debit, dear?”

  
“Credit is fine.”

  
“Would you like to look at the necklace, ma’am?” Stiles asked as he ripped the receipt from the machine for Margaret to sign.

  
“Sure.” Stiles handed Margaret a copy of her receipt then grabbed the necklace from the display case behind the counter. He pulled out the small standing mirror from under the counter, setting it close by.

  
“Just let me know if you would like to purchase it.” Stiles moved from the counter then, straightening out the displays around the store. He kept an eye on the girls at the counter as he made his way towards the crystals he had on display in the front window. He rearranged them, trying to sense any change but came up empty. He and Lydia had surveyed the perimeter last night after they closed up the shop and Stiles found nothing out of the ordinary. Something was trying to get into the town and Stiles had no idea what to expect.

  
“Alright, ladies, have we come to a decision?” Stiles had made his way back to the counter.

  
“I’m not sure,” said Sab, who had now been staring at the necklace for almost fifteen minutes. “What do you think?” she asked, turning towards Stiles.

  
“Well, while I think it suits you, my opinion would be biased because I’d want you to buy it regardless of how it looks. Hang on- Hey Lyds! Can you come here for a second?” Lydia came out from the back of the store carrying a small box. She set it on the counter next to Stiles.

  
“What’s up?”

  
“This young lady wants an opinion on the necklace. I know nothing about jewelry.”

  
“Alright, Stilinski, move aside. That box has herbs that need to be restocked up front.”

  
“Sounds good.” Stiles grabbed the box and headed to the front. Stiles had made his own display for the assorted herbs and spices he sold. Well, he paid someone to make it for him but it was his design. Instead of shelves lining the walls, Stiles had a large (it almost touched the ceiling) armoire of sorts with sectioned holes throughout it. He thought that it added a little more to the vibe of his shop. He made his own etchings into the side that were for decoration and protection. Some of the herbs he sold were rare and a bit expensive, but he had a small clientele who pays him well for it.

  
There was a witch that lived about three miles outside of Beacon Hills that Stiles met by chance. She was much older than he was and one day she walked into the store. Stiles didn’t sense her right away, but the more time she spent walking around the store, the more he felt her energy fill the room.

  
She was a very interesting woman, never speaking much but ever since she saw that Stiles sold rare herbs and remedies, she visited about once a month.

  
There was also a werewolf pack on the outskirts of town. When they first arrived, Stiles wasn’t too keen on them taking up residence. After some time, the alpha approached Stiles, assuring him they meant no harm. Even with his magic, Stiles knew he couldn’t defend himself against a pack of almost twenty wolves, so he was eager to accept the truce.

  
Glancing at the armoire of mixed herbs, Stiles glanced over the sign he put up.

  
_**FRAGILE! Please Ask For Assistance!**_

  
_**Thank you! -Staff** _

  
Surprisingly, no one had defaced it since he put it up. While replenishing the mandrake root and cinnamon, Stiles took a mental note of what he was running low on. He would have to order some things over the weekend, which meant a trip up to Washington in the near future.

  
His supplier was an elf, believe it or not. Stiles had happened upon him by chance one day while he was hiking the Appalachian Trail in college. The elf preferred to do business in person and needed about a week to gather everything. Where he got everything was beyond Stiles’ knowledge, but he didn’t care, honestly. Once Stiles moved back to California, the elf notified him that he could still find his clan by the border of Washington and Canada.

  
A sudden gust of air blew into the store, disturbing some of the herbs from their place. Stiles cursed under his breath. If there weren’t so many people in his store he would just use magic to clean it up.

  
“Danny! Can you bring me the broom and dustpan from the back?”

  
“You got it!” While Stiles salvaged what he could off the floor, a chill ran through his body, settling in his lower back. He felt his body stiffen suddenly as the feeling overtook him. A gentle breeze blew around him then and Stiles inhaled deeply, focusing on the energy in the air. The feeling settled deep within him as he stood up, making his head spin. As his mind cleared moments later, Stiles felt a shiver on the back of his neck, a sign that someone was watching him. He closed his eyes, fighting the urge to turn around, and focused his magic behind him, feeling the aura of the man (men and women have different auras and he could tell it was not a woman).  
As he probed deeper into this man’s aura, his breath caught in his throat. His heart skipped a beat and he nearly dropped the bag of lavender in his hands. Stiles slowly turned around, mouth hanging open as he came face to face with-  
**

  
“Derek.”

  
Stiles felt wave after wave of energy flow from Derek as they stared at each other. Stiles’ fingers fiddled with the brown bag of lavender in his hands as his eyes searched Derek’s. Derek had aged well- very well. He was still this mountain of a man with broad shoulders and a jawline that could cut diamond, which was sprinkled with facial hair that Stiles noticed has the faintest hint of grey peppered in. His hair was at its usual length (well, the length that Stiles remembered he always had it at) and here, too, he could see some peppering of grays. Even after fifteen years, from when Stiles first met Derek, he still had a leather fetish. He wore his patented leather jacket over a soft maroon V-neck and Stiles had trouble keeping eye contact. After Stiles made his final survey of Derek’s body, he locked eyes with the man again and Derek smiled- honest to goodness smiled and Stiles was dead. He was so dead.

  
“Hi,” Derek said softly, hands stuffed casually in his jeans pockets. Stiles had the sense that if they were in a doorway, Derek would totally pull the cliché leaning-in-the-doorway-to-look-cool move. Stiles smiled back, sliding his right hand through the mop of hair on his head.

  
“Hey.”

  
One syllable exchanges. Stiles could do that. Derek removed his hands and scratched the back of his neck. Stiles was taken aback for a second because that move right there, the slight tilt of his head to scratch at his neck was a sign that Derek was nervous. He could sense the tension in his body and the hesitation just by reaching out to probe at the space between them. Stiles was also sure that Derek could sense the same from him, but of course, Derek was listening to his heart beat, noting the subtle changes in his scent as the past came rushing back to him.

  
“I should have let you know I was coming,” Derek said then, Stiles relieved that more than one syllable came out of his mouth.

  
“No, it’s fine. You just surprised me, is all,” Stiles responded, his hands doing an awkward thrust in the air as he smiled. Damn limbs. Control yourselves. Derek laughed, eyes raking over Stiles shamelessly, as if they’re speaking more than one syllable gave him the permission to practically eye-fuck him in the middle of the store.

  
“You look good, Stiles.”

  
Stiles felt the flush creep up from his neck and spread through his cheeks. Admittedly, Stiles’ style hadn’t changed much, either. Whenever he worked in the store, he always wore faded blue-jeans, some variety of a graphic tee (today’s was a light blue shirt with a vintage X-Men comic book cover on it) and a multi-colored plaid button-up overtop it. His hair was the longest it has ever been, but Stiles tamed it into something that looked less like bedhead and more like the guys in fashion magazines. He was particularly proud of that accomplishment.

  
“Thanks, you too.” Stiles felt like a teenager all over again, despite him being in his mid-thirties.

  
“Derek?” Just then, Lydia walked up to them, surprise written all over her face. She looked between the two, eyebrows raised towards Stiles before moving towards Derek to hug him.

  
“It’s good to see you, Lydia.”

  
“You as well. We didn’t think we’d see anyone from, well-“ she cut off mid-sentence, awkward silence ensuing for the briefest of moments. “Anyways,” she started again, turning to Stiles, “I hate to interrupt but you have a store to run. Danny got distracted by this blonde boy and I’m afraid he may be useless for the rest of the night.”

  
Sure enough, Stiles eyed Danny at the back of the store standing very close to said blonde, eyes sparkling as they talked. Stiles rolled his eyes before meeting Derek’s gaze.  
“The store is open until ten. Do you want to come back around then? We can catch up?” Lydia didn’t stick around for Derek to answer- there was a line at the register.  
“Do you want some help? I don’t have anything going on.”

  
“Are you sure? I won’t be able to pay you,” Stiles said off-handedly, smiling as Derek laughed.

  
“Where to first, boss?” Stiles smiled.

  
“If you go in the back, there’s a broom right behind the door. If you could clean this up, and just toss it in the trash for me, that’d be great.” Derek smiled before shrugging his jacket off as he walked to the back. Stiles shared a look with Lydia as he made his way around the store. He wasn’t sure what to make of Derek appearing out of nowhere, and by the look of Lydia’s face, she wasn’t too sure either. Stiles pushed the thought out of his head, focusing on the store.  
**

  
Stiles escorted the very last customer out of the store, flipping the Open/Closed sign over to Closed as he shut the door behind them. He locked the deadbolt, muttering a quick sealing spell under his breath before taking stock of his shop.

  
Business was very good that day.

  
The entire time Derek was in the store, Stiles couldn’t stop staring at him. It was like seeing him for the first time in his life. Surprisingly, Derek was a natural with customers. He was friendly, he always had a smile on his face (which was so attractive and pure) and Stiles was grateful for the help. Danny ended up leaving with the blonde, which Stiles didn’t even notice until Lydia pointed it out to him.

  
_I don’t know why you bothered calling him, honestly. He’s unreliable._

  
**We needed help and he’s the only other person in Beacon Hills that knows the store as well as you and I. What would you have had me do?**

  
_Well, now that Derek is here, you won’t have to call Danny up again._

  
Stiles didn’t respond.

  
Stiles grabbed a notepad and pen from beneath the counter. He walked around the store, adding to the list of items he needed to restock. Derek had taken it upon himself to sweep the entire floor once Stiles finished.

  
“Be careful,” Lydia whispered next to him as Stiles started counting the money in the register.

  
“Hmm?” Stiles looked up when Lydia didn’t respond. Her gaze burnt holes in his eyes as he read them; a tinge of uncertainty creasing the edge of her eyes. Stiles smiled reassuringly as he made note of the amount of money in the register. He grabbed a deposit envelope from beneath the counter, dotting the I’s and crossing the T’s before stuffing a wad of bills inside, sealing it with his tongue. The tang of the adhesive hit him immediately, making him cringe. Lydia placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

  
“Promise me, Stiles,” she said, her voice even. Stiles placed the envelope on the counter then, turning his full attention to Lydia. He smiled, letting his eyes do all the talking as he met her gaze.

  
“I promise,” he said then, nodding his head, putting an end to that.

  
“I am going to head out then. Do you want to carpool on Monday? We can get breakfast.”

  
“Sounds great, Lyds. Text me when you get home?” Stiles pulled Lydia in for a brief hug. Derek walked up to the counter then. Of course, Stiles thought. Werewolf. He heard the whole thing.

  
“It was great seeing you, Derek,” Lydia said, flashing her best smile as the pair hugged.

  
“You, too, Lydia.” And with that, Lydia was gone, leaving the two of them alone in the store. Stiles drummed his fingers on the counter as he waited for the sound of the back door closing. Derek stood on the opposite side of the counter, his gaze never leaving Stiles. Silence surrounded them as neither made any attempt to move. Stiles could hear his heart beating in his ears and he knew that Derek could hear it as well, which made this all the more difficult. Stiles cleared his throat then.

  
“I need to drop this off at the bank,” Stiles said slowly as he brandished the envelope of money.

  
“Okay,” Derek replied curtly. Stiles inhaled, hoping the rush of oxygen would be enough to give him the courage to ask his question.

  
“Walk with me?” he asked, his lungs screaming as he waited for an answer.

  
“Sure.” Stiles exhaled then, smiling warily as he grabbed his keys, leading Derek out the back of the store.  
**

  
“Where should I start?”

  
Stiles invited Derek over the next day for lunch. They ordered pizza and were sitting on the couch in Stiles’ living room, the TV on for background noise as the pair caught up. Stiles took a bite of his pepperoni slice, wiping his mouth before speaking.

  
“Where did you go after everything happened?” Derek took a quick sip of his water.

  
“Maine. I stayed with some of my friends from college.”

  
“College? I didn’t know you went- what did you major in?” Stiles asked as he crossed his legs underneath him, turning his whole body towards Derek.

  
“I was undecided for my first two years,” he started before biting into his pizza. “I took a bunch of different classes, joined a fraternity, did some service work, got a job delivering for a local pizza joint, ya know, typical college stuff,” he said off-handedly, to which Stiles grunted his agreement. “Towards the end of my sophomore year, I ended up applying for a position in Admissions- giving tours of the campus, working with the counselors for the school. I fell in love with the job. So, after talking with my boss, I decided on a business major and I had planned on going right in for my Master’s but then there was-

  
“The fire- sorry,” Stiles immediately hated himself for having Derek bring up the past.

  
“No, it’s fine. I’m just glad I was able to get my undergrad and that I didn’t have to put it off.”

  
“I can imagine,” he said lightly, sipping on his water to fill the silence. He watched Derek as he stared at the coffee table in front of them for a few seconds. Derek closed his eyes for a brief moment before returning his gaze to Stiles. Derek’s eyes were so warm and inviting and Stiles felt something inside him stir.

  
“I wandered the country for a bit the past ten years or so and now, I’m here,” he finished, a smile pulling at the edge of his mouth.

  
“What made you come back?” Stiles prodded, watching as the smile slowly left Derek’s face. Derek shuffled in his spot as he set his plate down on the coffee table. He mirrored Stiles, pulling his legs underneath him, turning his body to face Stiles.

  
“I was hoping we wouldn’t get into this right away but I guess it’s better to get it all out.”

  
“If you don’t want to say it, you don’t have to,” Stiles said quickly, raising his hands up in front of him. Derek shook his head, stretching his hand out tentatively before gently placing it on Stiles’ knee. Stiles stared at Derek’s hand, focusing on the sudden rush of heat coming from him. Derek pulled his hand away slowly, as if he wanted to keep them there. Despite the loss of contact, Stiles could still feel Derek’s fingers lightly digging into his leg. Derek began speaking and Stiles continued to stare at the exact spot Derek’s hand left.

  
“I felt guilty,” he said softly, his voice rough. “I heard about your dad passing and thought about coming back but didn’t. I told myself that I needed to give you- everyone space. Then, when I heard about Scott,” he continued, speaking so softly that Stiles almost didn’t hear him. He finally looked up at Derek and saw sadness in his eyes. For the briefest second Stiles contemplated reaching over to console him but Derek continued.

  
“I don’t know how to explain it but looking back, I think I remember the day he died. I was completely across the country and can remember one day just feeling so … empty.” Stiles let silence fill between them before speaking. He watched Derek’s eyes dart back and forth, never focusing on one thing until Stiles spoke.

  
“It’s believed that when two people share a strong bond, those two people are forever connected. Sometimes, these people, no matter how far apart they are, can share emotions and experiences. I know that you and Scott were close. You respected each other. Cared for each other. Anyone with eyes could see that. I don’t doubt that the day he died, your bond broke and you felt as if you died as well.”

  
Stiles felt his face flush as Derek watched him, eyes sparkling.

  
“I’m sorry, but, what happened to the know-it-all, spastic, pain-in-the-ass teenager?”

  
Stiles couldn’t help but rock back and forth as he laughed.

  
“Well, I’m still severely spastic, don’t worry about that. My kids seem to believe I don’t know as much as I think I do and as for the pain-in-the-ass thing: no one’s ever said anything on the contrary so…”

  
“Wait, kids?”

“Oh, right. I teach the seventh grade.”

  
“Middle school? That’s a rough age.”

  
“Seventh grade math, no less.”

  
“You must be a miracle worker,” Derek praised. Stiles smiled, waving him off.

  
“Nah, just patient. They’re all really great kids but I definitely know how Finstock felt about Scott and me.”

  
Derek snorted.

  
“If that wasn’t the understatement of the century,” Derek quipped, making Stiles smack his knee in protest.

  
“We weren’t that bad,” Stiles responded, doing his best to defend himself. Memories of his past flooded back to him then, forcing the smile from his face. Stiles took a few seconds to inhale and as he exhaled, he pushed the sadness out of him.

  
“You okay?” Stiles nodded.

  
“Yes,” he said quietly, flashing a reassuring smile towards Derek, who, in turn, smiled back.

  
“Okay, so now is the part where you tell me about your magic,” Derek said bluntly, his smile shining bright as ever. Stiles laughed as he stood from the couch, stretching his arms high above his head.

  
“Now _that’s_ a long story. Well, maybe not that long, but I think I’m in the mood for some ice cream. I’ll explain on the way,” he said, slapping Derek’s knee as he made his way towards the front door.  
**

  
“So you think it had something to do with the nogitsune- you having magic?”

  
“In a way. Deaton believes that I always had the power but it wasn’t until the nogitsune possessed me that my power was … unlocked, so to speak,” Stiles finished, waving his hands around for emphasis. “Regardless of how it started, much would have been easier if it happened earlier, what with all the supernatural shit that happened to us when we were younger.”

  
“True. It’s definitely changed you, though,” Derek said lightly before digging his spoon into his sundae. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, tilting his head slightly to the side as he pointed his spoon at Derek.

  
“In what way?” Derek smiled, clearing his throat.

  
“I could sense your power from the border of this town. Your wards were very potent,” Derek explained, scooping up another spoonful of his ice cream.

  
“I had help with them from a few witches I met in L.A. a few years back. Originally, I put the wards up because of the wolf pack,” Stiles explained, which made Derek stop, his spoon halfway to his mouth.

  
“Wolf pack?”

  
“You can imagine my concern as they are twenty-some strong. I worked out an agreement with their alpha and have yet to have any issues with them.” Derek considered Stiles for a while, his ice cream forgotten and beginning to melt.

  
“So if they can get into town, what are the purpose of the wards?”

  
“Until I knew they weren’t a threat, it was to keep them out. Once I had their trust, I tweaked the wards to allow them in- which reminds me, how exactly did you get through them? I tailored that spell to each individual werewolf.”

  
“Ah, well, it was tricky. It took me by surprise, at first. I walked the entire border, testing the strength of it. I then made my way out to the preserve.”

  
“Of course,” Stiles said suddenly, shaking his head as he laughed.

  
“My mother was very knowledgeable when it came to the supernatural. Our family has a long history with many of the different supernatural species. Over the years, our family made many allies, among them a family of witches.”

  
Stiles considered this information. He wondered why Derek wouldn’t ask them for help when they were dealing with everything that happened to them. Unless, of course, something happened to them.

  
“Did something happen to them?” he asked, voicing his thoughts.

  
“After the fire, they left Beacon Hills, afraid that they would be hunted as well. I haven’t seen them since.”

  
“So were there safeguards on the preserve or…?”

  
“In a manner of speaking. There are tunnels leading under the reserve, an escape route in case anything happened. It took me a while to get through it- there was a lot of rubble blocking the way.”

  
That must be why the crystals were going off in the store, Stiles thought to himself as he finished the last of his ice cream. The pair sat in silence then, Derek pushing the remainder of his ice cream around with his spoon, seemingly uninterested in finishing it.

  
“So, how long are you planning to stay in town?” Derek gazed at Stiles then, eyes searching. As much as Stiles didn’t want Derek to leave, he couldn’t expect him to stay just because he wanted him to.

  
“I haven’t made any plans as of yet,” Derek answered simply, as if waiting for Stiles to ask him. Stiles controlled his heartbeat, knowing full well that Derek would sense any sudden change.

  
“If you don’t have any plans, would you want to go to Washington with me next week?” Stiles blurted out, to which Derek smiled.  
**

  
“So what exactly happened with the two of you this weekend?” Lydia immediately asked when she picked up Stiles Monday morning for breakfast. They were up before the sun and Stiles was in desperate need of caffeine.

  
“Can it wait until I’ve had some coffee please?” he asked as he slid into the front seat of her car. They were headed to a twenty-four hour diner just outside of town.

  
“You two didn’t sleep together, did you?”

  
Stiles stared at her, completely deadpan.

  
“No, Lydia, we didn’t sleep together. You sound like a teenager.”

  
“I’m only looking out for you, Stiles, you know that.” Stiles wasn’t awake enough to argue with her so they sat in silence until Lydia pulled into the parking lot of the diner.

  
“I’m sorry, Stiles. I just don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

  
“I know, but this is Derek, Lydia, he wouldn’t hurt me.”

  
“You don’t know that,” she said immediately, as if she predicted he’d say that. Stiles rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to push the sleepiness from them.

  
“Can we just go inside and get coffee?” Stiles asked, opening his door without waiting for Lydia to reply. Stiles walked over to their usual seat and slid into the booth. Lydia slid in opposite him, neither saying a word as a waitress came over to their table.

  
“Morning, dears. The usual?” Their waitress, Elizabeth, was as perky as ever as she poured coffee into their mugs.

  
“Yes, thank you, Liz,” Stiles said through a yawn. Liz smiled as she walked away.

  
Stiles poured cream and sugar into his coffee, refusing to wait until it cooled down before drinking it. Lydia looked at Stiles expectantly, fingers drumming on the table. Stiles rolled his eyes as he set his coffee down.

  
“Alright, look- nothing happened. We talked about the past, what we’ve been up to since high school and a little about my dad and Scott.” Lydia’s posture changed suddenly at the mention of Scott and his dad. “He felt guilty about not being around for Scott’s funeral but he told me he felt when Scott died.”

  
“How do you mean?” Stiles sipped his coffee.

  
“I think because the two shared a close bond with each other, when Scott died, Derek must have felt their bond breaking. It’s all speculation but I’ve read about things like that happening and that’s the only explanation I could think of at the time.”

  
“That’s interesting. Were they really that close?” Stiles smiled as he took another sip of his coffee.

  
“Of course. They helped each other a lot after Scott was bitten and Derek learned just as much from Scott as Scott did him. Scott and Derek didn’t see eye-to-eye on a lot of things but deep down they were close.”

  
“I guess that makes sense. Did you guys talk about anything else?”

  
“I asked him to come with me to Washington.”

  
“I’m sorry, but what?” Just then, Liz came up to the table with their food.

  
“Alright, I have the western omelet for you, Stiles and blueberry waffles for Lydia. Is there anything else I can get you?”

  
“We’re fine, thank you,” Lydia said quickly, giving Stiles the stink eye. Stiles took a bite of his omelet before calmly setting his fork down.

  
“Look, I know you’re looking out for me but this is my decision, Lyds. If I end up getting hurt then I get hurt but … you weren’t there with him. You didn’t see- you didn’t feel what I felt. I can’t explain it, Lyds, but whatever it was, I have no intention of letting it go anytime soon. I can sense something different about him and the way he looks at me makes me feel like a teenager all over again.”

  
“Except this time you’re not pining over _my_ beautiful self,” Lydia interjected, smirking as she skewered her pancakes. Stiles almost spat the coffee out of his mouth.

  
“True,” Stiles said, pointing his fork at her in agreement. Lydia grabbed Stiles’ hand then, locking eyes with him.

  
“Are you sure about him, Stiles?” Stiles considered her question for a moment before nodding, all the while squeezing her hand for reassurance.

  
“Now, let’s eat.”

  
Stiles ordered a coffee to go before they left the diner and headed to the school. As they walked inside the main office, Lydia stopped Stiles.

  
“I hope that this works out for you, Stiles- I really do.”

  
“Me too, Lyds.”  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not really had the motivation to write recently but I managed to make some progress. Hope you guys enjoy.

The following Monday, Derek and Stiles set out towards Washington, opting for using Stiles’ Jeep for its off-road capabilities versus Derek’s sports car. The weather was in their favor for most of the trip north. Stiles decided to take the covering off of the top of his Jeep to let the wind flow through. Stiles had his right hand on the steering wheel and his left hanging out his window. 

“I’m curious to know the extent of your powers,” Derek said as they slowed to a stop. Stiles glanced over at him briefly, returning his gaze to the traffic light above. 

“When I first started using my magic, back in college, it was simple stuff: levitation spells, illumination spells, things of that nature. You know, beginner stuff. I actually almost got caught by my roommate freshman year when I managed to levitate everything in the room that wasn’t attached to something or bolted down. The room was a mess in a matter of seconds.” 

Derek laughed next to Stiles as he shifted in his seat. 

“How’d you explain that?” 

“Not easily,” Stiles started as the light above him turned green. He pressed his foot on the gas pedal, the Jeep responding smoothly as they started moving again. 

“Essentially I told him I was drunk, passed out, and was rudely awoken by night terrors brought on by vivid dreams of a werewolf chasing me through the woods and killing me.” Derek turned his gaze to Stiles, the look of incredulity plastered over his face. 

“You didn’t.” Stiles chuckled as he nodded his head.

“I’m afraid I did.” 

“What did he say?” 

“He was surprisingly okay with it, and he went to reminiscing about his worst blackout experience. I think, despite the mess I made of our room, we bonded. After that, I decided to find a more secluded place to practice and hone my skills.” 

Derek was shaking his head, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. Silence ensued for a few minutes as they continued driving. Stiles drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the song playing on the radio when Derek spoke again. 

“So you said you met someone in college who helped you learn more about magic?” 

“Yes- Lucian. I went with a group of people to Massachusetts the beginning of my sophomore year and I ran into him at the local apothecary. We exchanged numbers and over breaks I would drive up to see him and he would teach me what he knew,” Stiles said softly as he felt his face flush, the memories of his time with Lucian rushing back. He knew Derek could sense the subtle changes in his heartbeat. He watched as Derek’s gaze ran over his body, eyes glued to the side of Stiles’ face. Stiles forced himself to keep his gaze forward. 

He couldn’t help but think about Lucian now. How their interactions started out as nothing but Lucian guiding Stiles on his magical path, teaching him about spells, enchantments, herbology- the works. Then, as time passed, it evolved into something more personal and intimate.  
Lucian was Stiles’ first. 

Stiles was nineteen and Lucian was thirty. Stiles didn’t think too much into the fact that Lucian was eleven years older than him, especially after their first night together. They would spend countless hours together after that first night, wrapped up in each other’s space. Stiles learned about more than just magic during his time with Lucian and he believed there was a chance that he and Lucian could be together even after Stiles finished school. When his senior year came around, Stiles noticed a change in Lucian’s attitude. Two months before he graduated, Lucian up and disappeared, leaving nothing but a note on the door of his cabin for Stiles to find. 

Stiles shifted in his seat and cleared his throat as he turned onto the highway. Stiles kept a steady pace of sixty miles on the road. 

They drove in silence for almost an hour before Derek reached over with his left hand, placing it gently on Stiles’ knee. He relaxed into the touch, the tension in his body flooding out of him in an instant. The two shared a quick glance before Stiles focused on the road again. Derek’s hand never moved until Stiles pulled into the parking lot of the hotel where they booked a room for the night.  
**  
Stiles and Derek settled into their room, Stiles claiming the bed closer to the window. He unpacked some of his clothes and grabbed his shower stuff. Avoiding Derek’s gaze, he made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. He turned the nozzle on the shower, taking a minute to find the ideal temperature. His took his shirt off first, folded it up and set it on the toilet.  


Stiles could still feel the gentle touch of Derek’s hand on his knee as he removed his pants. It was as if his palm was permanently burned into his skin. His fingers ghosted over his right leg subconsciously as he looked at himself in the mirror.

His hair was getting long again. 

Running his fingers through it, he could make it stand a good two inches from the top of his head. It wasn’t the longest he’s ever had it but going into summer, Stiles knew he would suffer in the heat. He wasn’t graying yet, surprisingly, seeing as how his dad started to grey in his late twenties. He guessed he had his mom to thank for that. 

He got in the shower then and let the hot water wash away the tension in his shoulders. He didn’t take too long washing himself, knowing Derek would most likely want a chance under the water. The thought of Derek made him sigh deeply, the spot on his leg where Derek soothed him burning suddenly. He immediately wished he hadn’t thought of it because now his dick reacted and he did not want Derek to smell his arousal when he got out. Stiles twisted the nozzle in front of him, hot water turned cold. The frigid water did the trick, making Stiles shiver slightly when he turned the water off. 

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out into the room, a small stream of steam following him despite the last few minutes of cold water. 

“Shower is free,” he said softly as he padded to his side of the room. Derek was sitting at the top of his bed, back against the wall. He had his iPad out and was reading, Stiles guessed. He looked up then, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards into a smile that made Stiles shudder. His eyes shone brightly in the dimly lit room and Stiles cursed himself for not dressing in the bathroom. Why was he having such a difficult time being around Derek? Just the other day he was fine as they talked about the past. It was easy, then. Stiles was comfortable around Derek then but now- now it felt different and he wished he knew why. 

Stiles stood over his bed, searching through his duffel bag for his pajamas, waiting for Derek to rise from the bed and go into the bathroom. 

Derek stayed put, though, eyes continuing to bore holes in Stiles. 

Stiles couldn’t fight the sudden flush of red that spread across his chest and up his neck, settling in his cheeks. He sat down on the bed, towel still wrapped around his waist, his back turned to Derek. Water dripped from his wet head, sliding down his face and neck. 

Minutes passed and Derek still didn’t move. 

Stiles closed his eyes and inhaled, chancing a glance at Derek as the air left his lungs. His eyes met with Derek’s and he felt the room spin. 

Stiles watched as Derek seemed to contemplate him for a few seconds before sliding off the bed. Derek walked around the bed and, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ gaze, knelt down in front of him. Stiles forgot how to breathe in those moments. He blinked furiously, watching as Derek’s eyes searched his face, no doubt looking for any sign to stop whatever it was he was planning to do. Stiles just sat there and let Derek look at him. 

Then, Derek’s hands came up and rested on Stiles’ knees above the towel. The touch sent electricity buzzing through him that settled in his groin. He closed his eyes at the touch, shuddering as he exhaled suddenly, unaware that he was even holding his breath. He felt Derek’s right hand leave his leg and settle gently on his face, making his eyes snap open. 

“Stiles,” Derek said so quietly Stiles thought he had imagined it. Stiles’ lips parted slightly as Derek moved closer. Stiles spread his legs instinctively, giving Derek more room to close the space between them. He was very aware of his growing erection but ignored it because he wouldn’t let himself focus on anything but Derek. 

Derek was there, mere inches away from his body, his fingers lightly grazing his face, eyes piercing as they never left his own. They’ve been this close before when Jackson was a rampaging lizard and paralyzed them both in the school that one fateful night. They were practically on top of each other, unable to move. Stiles couldn’t help but think of how it felt to have Derek’s hard body on him, muscles heavy and warm. He closed his eyes briefly, the memory making his body shudder. 

When he opened his eyes, Derek was still there, a smile tugging at his lips. 

He knew, then, that Derek sensed his arousal. He wondered if he knew what Stiles was thinking but a moment later, he didn’t care. Derek framed Stiles’ face with both hands and pulled him gently into a kiss that made Stiles melt. 

Kissing Derek “Sourwolf” Hale was everything Stiles ever dreamed it would be. Derek was gentle at first, testing Stiles before the kiss deepened. Stiles threw his arms around Derek’s neck, opening his mouth to invite Derek’s tongue in. Their moans filled the silence in the room, Stiles doing his best to breathe through his nose so he didn’t have to pull away. The world beneath him opened, suddenly, as Derek pushed Stiles back on the bed. 

Stiles could feel himself rut against Derek, hot and hard between them. Stiles was suddenly very aware of how naked he was compared to Derek, making him pull away, gasping for air. 

“Fuck, Derek,” was all he said as he threw his head back. Derek made no attempt to move, which, okay, rude. 

“Is that what you want?” Derek asked then as he left a trail of wet, hot kisses down his neck. Stiles couldn’t think straight as he closed his eyes. Derek’s tongue lashed out across his nipple and Stiles bucked his hips upwards, seeking friction. 

Of course he wanted Derek. 

He wanted every inch of Derek in every possible way but his brain wouldn’t stop screaming. 

Fast. Too Fast. 

Stiles writhed beneath Derek as his hands traveled down his torso, fingers dancing over the patch of hair leading beneath his towel. Derek’s hand splayed across his abdomen as he kissed his way back up to Stiles’ lips. Stiles followed Derek to the kiss, their mouths slotting together perfectly, as if they were always meant to be together. Derek pulled away, leaving Stiles breathless and shivering. Stiles looked up into Derek’s eyes, noticing how still he became as he, too, gazed deeply into Stiles’ eyes.  


“We can stop, if you want, Stiles. If this is too fast,” he added quickly. Stiles considered Derek above him. His pupils were blown, his lips slightly red and swollen from their kiss, his hair standing up at odd angles. He let himself take a few breaths before reaching up to caress Derek’s face. As Derek closed his eyes at the touch, Stiles realized that maybe this wasn’t too fast. Maybe this was exactly what they needed. This night was always going to happen, it was just a matter of time before one of them made the move. He smiled up at Derek as his eyes fluttered open.

In response, Stiles pulled Derek back down, seizing his lips with his own. He let his hands travel down the expanse of Derek’s back, tugging at his shirt. Derek pushed himself off of Stiles and began to strip. Stiles lifted himself up on his elbows, watching as Derek pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his immaculate figure. Stiles felt the heat of his flush return as he watched Derek slip out of his jeans, a very present bulge pushing against the fabric at his groin. 

Stiles breath caught in his throat as Derek’s thumbs tucked under the hem of his briefs and pulled them down. 

Stiles has seen his fair share of dicks, most of which, weren’t as glorious as their owners claimed them to be. As he stared down at Derek, hard and at attention, he couldn’t help but drool a little bit. Derek was probably the biggest he’s ever seen- in person, anyways. He had to be at least eight inches with considerable girth. Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes off of it as Derek moved back to the bed, hands sliding up Stiles’ legs to remove the towel.

He lifted his hips slightly as Derek pulled, Stiles’ dick slapping against his abdomen as it was freed from its restraint. Derek tossed the towel on the floor before sliding back on top of Stiles. Stiles’ body came alive at the feeling of Derek naked above him, their cocks sliding together between them. Stiles pulled Derek back in for a kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. The two were in no rush as they pulled apart again. Stiles motioned for Derek to lay on his back at the top of the bed. Stiles threw his leg over Derek and mounted him, sliding his ass over Derek’s cock before leaning down to resume their kiss. Stiles continued grinding his hips down on Derek, taking pride in the way he was making Derek squirm beneath him. 

When they parted again, Stiles took charge, nipping at Derek’s chin before kissing down his neck. The sounds that left Derek’s mouth were pornographic as Stiles took one of his nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue in a circle. He licked across his chest, the patch of hair tickling his tongue as he latched on to the opposite nipple, repeating his actions. He bit down gently, making Derek buck his hips up, Stiles groaning at the feeling of Derek’s cock rubbing over his ass. 

Stiles trailed hot, wet kisses down Derek’s body until he settled above Derek’s groin. He wrapped his fingers around Derek’s swollen cock, locking onto Derek’s gaze as he tentatively licked at the head. Derek’s mouth fell open but no sound escaped as Stiles took the head between his lips. He swirled his tongue around the head, pushing into the slit of it every now and then. 

Derek finally let out a low growl as Stiles slowly sank down his shaft, taking his cock in his mouth.  
He was definitely the biggest Stiles has ever had and he had to fight his gag reflex as he felt Derek’s cock hit the back of his throat. He slowly pulled off, eyes shooting up to meet Derek’s before slowly moving back down, then, setting a pace, Stiles went to work.

Stiles was hard and leaking between his legs but he ignored the tell-tall sensation settling in his groin- wanting nothing but to bring Derek to climax with his mouth. Derek encouraged Stiles as he tugged at his hair, fingers digging into his scalp. 

“Just like that, Stiles, fuck your mouth feels good on my cock,” he growled as Stiles moaned around his cock. Stiles slid his right hand up Derek’s torso, feeling the dips and valleys in his abdomen contract under his touch. 

Derek wasn’t going to last much longer. His breath became ragged and uneven and Stiles felt his body quiver underneath him. Stiles pulled off of his cock with an obscene ‘pop’ and started jacking him off in earnest. He licked over Derek’s balls, taking one of them into his mouth as Derek cursed above him. Stiles felt Derek start to lift his legs and Stiles’ cock jumped at the implication. Derek presented his ass to Stiles and in a rush of excitement, he used his free hand to spread a cheek and slid his tongue along Derek’s entrance. 

Derek yelled out above him, his body convulsing as he came. Stiles continued to slide his tongue around Derek’s ass, pushing in further as Derek rode through his climax.

“Fuck, Stiles, I- fuck,” Derek sputtered above him before moving. Derek manhandled Stiles then, lifting him up to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Derek pushed him down on the bed, wasting no time to wrap his lips around Stiles’ cock. Stiles didn’t last nearly as long as Derek and a few moments later, Stiles was coming undone. 

Derek slid up next to Stiles, pulling him in for a kiss. Stiles could taste himself as Derek slid his tongue inside his mouth and he moaned at the thought. After a few minutes of silence, Stiles turned his body to face Derek. 

“So, that just happened,” he said lightly, smiling as Derek laughed. 

“That it did,” was his response as he kissed Stiles chastely. Stiles searched Derek’s face, looking for a reason to run away. Anything that says that what just happened was a mistake but it was in vain. Derek showed no sign of running, which made Stiles’ heart swell. Derek took Stiles’ hand in his and laced their fingers together. 

It was almost too easy, their fingers interlocking. Once again, Stiles thought that maybe he was overthinking it. He had always had feelings for Derek and, although he didn’t have super sense when they were younger, Stiles couldn’t help but think Derek felt the same. Even if he was stubborn. Derek looked at him them, eyebrows raised in question. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked as he brought their interlocked fingers to his lips, kissing them gently. Stiles watched the movement and thought of something like this only happened in the movies. The post-coital bubble two people shared that they would eventually have to emerge from. But Stiles didn’t want to leave their bubble. If it were possible, he would stay in this hotel room for the rest of his life with Derek. 

“Just how easy this all is,” he answered, gesturing between the two of them. “I was so nervous when you first came into my shop. I hadn’t seen you in so long and then you were there, looking gorgeous as ever and I could sense something had changed and when you looked at me… I could tell you were different.” 

“You’ve changed as well, Stiles,” Derek added without missing a beat, eliciting a soft hum from Stiles as his checks reddened at the praise. “You’re all grown up. I almost didn’t recognize you because you filled out so well. You’ve really come into your own.” Stiles could feel his face going beet red as he averted his eyes, burying his face in Derek’s neck. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him in even closer. 

The pair laid together for a few minutes before deciding to get up and shower. They lazily made out under the spray of the water before finally getting into Derek’s bed. Neither of them had the energy to clean up the other bed. Stiles settled next to Derek, a warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time settling in his chest as Derek pulled the covers over them.  
**  
Stiles woke before Derek the next morning- and he thanked the universe. Watching Derek sleep gave Stiles the sense that he was seeing the Eighth Wonder of the World. 

Derek’s hair was now jutting up every which way and his mouth hung slightly open, revealing his ever-so-cute bunny teeth that he now has to tease him about when he wakes up. Stiles just lays there for a few minutes before carefully getting out of bed. He throws on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and used the bathroom quick. He ran his toothbrush through his mouth and rinsed it out with mouthwash. 

After finding a piece of scratch paper, Stiles left Derek a note. Grabbing his keys from the dresser, he walked out of the hotel to his Jeep. 

“Siri, where’s the nearest shopping center?” he asked his phone as he started the ignition. They had made it to the northern most tip of California before turning in last night. They should be able to make it to Washington before tonight. 

Stiles buckled himself in as he set the GPS to Target, which was about twenty minutes away. Once inside, he headed for the Health and Beauty department and found the cheapest cutting shears.  
Stiles found a Starbucks close by and got coffee for the two of them on the way back to the hotel.  
Once back at the hotel, Stiles let himself back into the room, smiling when he saw Derek was still asleep. He set the coffee and his Target bag on the dresser and knelt down by the side of the bed. He took a minute to appreciate Derek’s face before rubbing his index finger over his nose, making him scrunch up his face. 

“Morning,” he said gruffly, eyes blinking a few times. 

“I brought coffee,” Stiles said as Derek threw the covers off. He unabashedly stared at Derek, who was only in his underwear. He swallowed hard as his eyes travelled down to Derek’s groin. Stiles stood as Derek rose from the bed, the latter pulling him in for a brief kiss. Stiles pushed him away. 

“Ugh, you need to brush your teeth.” Derek laughed and pulled him back in and kissed him again. Stiles melted into the kiss, despite his protestations. When they separated again, Stiles grabbed the coffee. 

“I wasn’t sure how you took your coffee so I got cream and sugar separately.” 

“Thank you. What else did you get?” he asked, motioning towards the Target bag as he took a sip from his cup. Mental note to self: Derek takes his coffee black. 

“Oh, yeah. I got some shears so I can cut my hair.” 

“Oh?” Derek said quietly, his hand coming up to run through Stiles’ hair. Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut at the touch. “Do you want some help?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Alright, strip to your underwear. We’ll do it in the bathroom.” Stiles snorted. 

“Out of context that sounds more fun than cutting my hair.” Derek grinned as he helped Stiles pull his shirt above his head and off. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to the fun stuff later,” he promised as he guided Stiles into the bathroom.  
Stiles sat on the edge of the tub with his feet inside, Derek coming to stand behind him. Stiles immediately shivered as Derek’s hand slid up his arm and ran it through his hair. 

“You ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How short do you want it? There are a couple of attachments.” 

“Just make sure I’m not bald.” 

“Alright, here we go.” 

The sound of the shears broke the silence in the room as Derek placed his left hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Every time the shears touched his head, Stiles felt a shiver run through him. Stiles closed his eyes and let Derek work. It was a simple action, letting Derek cut his hair but Stiles couldn’t help but feel as though it were something more… intimate. He was trusting Derek with this, tilting his head whenever he felt the slightest shift in the placement of Derek’s hand. He felt pressure building in his chest. 

“Turn around and face me,” Derek said quietly and Stiles obeyed. Stiles was eye level with Derek chest. He couldn’t keep his eyes closed now as he watched Derek’s muscles contract with every motion. Stiles reached out with one hand and rested it on Derek’s hip. 

Derek finished a minute or so later. 

He set the shears down on the sink and turned back to Stiles. He brushed the stray hairs off his shoulders and ran his hand across Stiles’ scalp, which elicited a low moan from the latter.  
“I feel like a fucking teenager,” Stiles breathed out. “Every time you touch me I get instantly hard.” Stiles palmed himself for emphasis as he shifted around. Derek said nothing as he continued running his hands over Stiles’ new cut, digging his nails in lightly. 

“Okay, from here on out, scalp massages are a must. You have talented fingers, Derek,” Stiles said, making him. Stiles stood then, kissing Derek quick before glancing around the bathroom. 

“You had a lot of hair.” 

“Yeah.” 

Stiles closed his eyes briefly, focusing on the room. Derek sensed the shift in the air and stayed put. Suddenly, all of Stiles’ hair in the room lifted off the ground and settled into the trash can. Stiles smiled as he glanced at Derek. 

“Weird, but handy,” Derek said as he reached over to turn the shower on. “If we want to make good time, we should head out soon.” Stiles nodded and stripped out of his underwear. He stepped under the water, seconds later he felt Derek’s hands settle around his waist. Stiles leaned into the touch, letting Derek wash his body down. 

Twenty minutes later, the two were on the road again, heading north.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but whenever I write smut in my fic it takes me forever to get through it. Alas, it is written. Enjoy!

“Are we going to be able to get to the where we’re going before sundown?” 

“No, but there’s a campground at the base of the trail where we can set up our tent for the night,” Stiles answered as they pulled off of the highway. 

An hour later, as the sun just started to set, Stiles pulled into the campground. Derek had brought his insanely expensive (in Stiles’ opinion) tent that could be suspended in the air between a group of trees.

“It seems like a hassle just to be able to sleep in the air, Derek,” Stiles had said as he fumbled with the material, frowning as Derek grinned. 

“Trust me Stiles, you’re going to think it’s the coolest thing since sliced bread.” 

“Oh my god, who even says that anymore?” 

Twenty minutes later, Stiles and Derek had managed to set up their tent. A small rope ladder descended from the entrance of the tent and Stiles eyed it wearily. 

“I can see this going south very quickly. I’m not exactly a small guy.” Derek was standing next to the ladder with his hand out to Stiles, waiting patiently. 

“If I can get in without the ladder snapping, you can.” 

After minutes of pacing and protesting out loud (Derek thought it was adorable), Stiles finally climbed the ladder into the tent. It was surprisingly sturdy as Stiles settled in, noticing how his movements hardly made the tent move. Derek tossed their bags up after Stiles. He handed their lantern up after, Derek’s head appearing a moment later as he pulled himself up and into the tent. Derek zipped the tent closed. 

“Okay, so it’s not entirely bad,” Stiles confessed as he removed his pillow and sleeping bag from his duffel. 

“I told you that you’d enjoy it.”

They decided to open up both of their sleeping bags, using Stiles’ to sleep on and Derek’s to cover up with should they get cold during the night. Derek was practically his own space heater, though, what with the whole being a werewolf thing and Stiles didn’t think he’d have to worry about getting the chills. 

Both had stripped down to their underwear and Stiles had a hard time not staring. Sure, this wasn’t the first time Stiles had seen Derek practically naked and even though they made it way past first base last night, Stiles still wasn’t used to being this close to Derek. The tent was a very confined, intimate space that Stiles wouldn’t be able to escape easily. 

Stiles logged every single curve, muscle, and piece of body hair into his memory bank. Derek was broad shouldered and muscular (but not too muscular) and his chest was covered in the perfect amount of hair that circled around his nipple as if its purpose was to mesmerize and hypnotize people looking at them. Derek’s chest flattened into an impossible six pack. The path of hair led right down to his groin and Stiles cleared his throat as Derek turned his gaze on him then, flashing his patented (by Stiles when he first noticed them) bunny tooth smile. Stiles was getting hard and he knew without a doubt that Derek could smell his arousal, which only sent more blood rushing south, making him flush. 

“I want you to tell me more about your magic,” he said, seemingly ignoring their obvious arousal towards each other.

Stiles cleared his throat again, shifting into an upright position, his legs crossed over one another, effectively hiding his hard on. 

“What do you want to know?” Derek shifted, too, so that he mirrored Stiles. 

“Well, you said that when you first started out, you were just doing simple things like levitation. Have you done anything more?” 

Stiles contemplated the question for a minute before answering. 

“Lucian told me that people with magic all have the same basic abilities, like levitation or, uh- light manipulation,” Stiles explained, his arms gesticulating as he spoke. He noticed the subtle raise of Derek’s eyebrows in question and steamrolled on. 

“Basically, we can focus our magical energy and create a ball of light if we want to.” 

Without missing a beat, Derek asked: “Can you show me?”

Stiles reached behind him and turned the lantern off. The tent was dark but Stiles could faintly see the outline of Derek’s body as he moved closer. A small bolt of electricity ran through him as he felt Derek’s knees touch his. Every time Derek touched him it felt like the first time and that realization made Stiles’ inside squirm. 

He closed his eyes, telling himself that even though the magic he’s about to do doesn’t require him to close his eyes, he needs to this time because of, well- Derek. 

He focused on the energy inside him. Felt around his body for the source of his magic, his spark. He found himself thinking out loud as his focus continued. 

“Lucian told me the source of everyone’s magic is different. Some people draw their magic from their emotions, others from points on their body. I met a girl who channeled her magic through the tattoos on her body. Lucian’s magic was deeply ingrained in him, so deeply that he told me his bones were the source of it. For me,” Stiles said slowly, pulling the magic from… somewhere within him. As he focused, he wasn’t sure how to explain his magic to Derek.

He faltered a bit, which, of course, Derek could sense. Not soon after he felt Derek’s hand on his knee, his magic swelled and the tent lit up, a small, beaming ball of light appearing in Stiles’ hands. Derek was smiling almost as bright as the ball of light between them. 

Derek’s smile was Stiles’ kryptonite. 

Stiles matched the intensity of Derek’s smile as the two stared at one another. The ball of light started to flicker due to Stiles lack of focus as Derek’s hand began sliding up his leg. A moment later, the ball of light was snuffed as Derek leaned forward and seized Stiles’ lips. 

Derek guided Stiles gently onto his back in order to deepen their kiss. Stiles’ hands instinctively found their way into Derek’s hair as he wrapped his legs around Derek’s torso. As Derek slid his tongue across Stiles’ lips he moaned, his mind, weirdly, thinking of how he could now check off ‘Make out with someone in a tent’ of his bucket list. If things went well, he could check a few more things off of his list tonight. 

The idea sent a rush of blood south and he pulled away from Derek’s mouth, gasping for air. Derek immediately attacked Stiles’ neck with his mouth, nipping gently at the flesh, Stiles rutting shamelessly against him. Stiles could feel their cocks rubbing together between them, the fabric of their briefs creating immense friction. Derek nipped at Stiles’ jaw before seizing his lips again, their tongues sliding together in harmony. When Derek pulled away, Stiles grabbed Derek’s head, keeping him there. 

There was hardly any light in the tent but Stiles knew that, with Derek’s wolf senses, he could see more than him right now. Stiles stared intently into where he could just see Derek’s eyes shining, his heart beating in his ears. 

“I want you to fuck me, Derek,” Stiles breathed out, his voice low and ragged and lacking any eloquence. Derek reached to his left (or his right? Stiles couldn’t see very well) and a moment later, light flooded the tent once again. Stiles was so caught up in the moment that the sudden invasion of light on his eyes didn’t affect him. Derek set the lantern far enough away from them so that whatever they were about to do, it wouldn’t get in the way. Derek’s gaze fell on him and his eyes now shone brightest as his hand gently caressed Stiles’ face. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” he responded with hardly any hesitation. Stiles’ initial hesitations with Derek had completely been washed away. Once again he felt a tightening in his chest that he couldn’t quite describe, however, as he watched Derek’s lips perk up into a smile, he pushed the thought away. Derek pulled Stiles in for another deep kiss before pulling away entirely, causing Stiles to sigh heavily. 

“I could seriously kiss you forever, do you know that?” Derek only laughed as he fumbled around in his bag, a moment later brandishing a small black bottle and a condom. He came back over to Stiles who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

“A little presumptuous, aren’t we?” Stiles snickered as Derek settled next to him. 

“I was thinking hopeful? Or maybe optimistic?” 

“Well, whatever you decide to call it, let’s get to it because my dick is losing its optimism that it will have a chance to get off tonight.”

“Patience, Stiles. Are you clean? Or do we need to go to that bathroom back at the entrance?” 

Stiles snapped his fingers, grinning. Derek could smell the difference and it made him preen. There was a slight scent of lavender filling the tent as well. Nice touch, he thought.

“Once again, weird, but very handy.” 

With that, Derek pushed Stiles back down and mounted him, all the while pushing Stiles’ hands above his head. Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles but pulled away at the last moment, this mixture of a whine and grunt escaping Stiles’ mouth. 

“I’m going to let go of your hands but I want you to keep them there,” Derek said softly, Stiles immediately shutting up as he did so. Derek slid his hands down the length of Stiles’ arms, making the latter shiver in response. His hands settled over Stiles’ chest, Derek’s thumbs making circle over Stiles’ nipples. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Stiles,” Derek said then, making Stiles swallow hard. Derek’s voice was so succinct, so soft and direct, almost procedural as if he was walking Stiles through open heart surgery. Stiles was oddly turned on by how straightforward he was. 

“I’m going to open you up with my tongue and fingers until you’re begging me for my cock. I want to see you come without touching yourself, Stiles- without me touching you.” Derek leaned close to his ear, his breath hot on Stiles’ neck. “Do you think you can do that, Stiles?” 

“Fuck, Derek. Yes. Yes, just, fucking fuck me.” Not the most eloquent (again) but Stiles was thinking with his dick and his dick was very interested in how things were going to turn out. Derek kissed him chastely on the lips before settling between Stiles’ legs. He hooked his fingers under the hem of his briefs before pulling them down and off, Stiles’ dick slapping against his abdomen, already painfully hard and leaking. Derek pushed Stiles’ legs up in the air and laid on his stomach. He let Stiles’ legs settle on his shoulders, the heels of his feet digging into his back as Derek spread his cheeks apart. 

A low, guttural sound escaped Stiles’ lips as he felt Derek’s tongue slide along his hole. The noise encouraged Derek. Stiles had a difficult time not touching himself as he watched Derek. Derek had a talented tongue and Stiles was at his mercy. Derek wasted no time sliding his index finger inside next to his tongue, Stiles grunting above him. There was a twinge of pain but almost immediately Stiles felt his body relax. 

“Derek.”

Derek opened Stiles up slowly, rotating his finger, pushing it in and out, alternating his tongue and finger. Stiles was a mess; he couldn’t think straight. Derek slid in a second finger next to the first, making Stiles shudder. It’s been a while since Stiles had opened himself up, but he knew that he could manage. Derek let Stiles adjust to the pressure before he began fingering him in earnest, spreading his fingers open, twisting them around. Derek sank his teeth into the soft flesh inside Stiles’ leg, making him jump. He kept up his motions, scissoring his fingers, making room for a third. 

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat.

“Fuuuuuck,” Stiles breathed out, his body clenching down. Derek had put lube on his fingers at some point and it helped a little to alleviate the pain. Stiles felt a layer of sweat forming over his whole body. His breath was ragged as Derek slowly moved three fingers around inside of him. Stiles had nothing to hold on to. He wasn’t close enough to the side of the tent where he could reach the fabric. He was left moaning and writhing under Derek’s touch. 

“Are you ready?” Derek asked as he pulled his fingers out. He slid back up Stiles’ body with his tongue, lapping up the sweat as he went. He seized Stiles’ lips in his and Stiles moaned at the taste of himself on Derek’s tongue. 

“I’m ready.” 

Derek turned Stiles on his back. Stiles grabbed his pillow and set it under his hip. In this position, Derek had a perfect view of Stiles’ ass. Stiles watched as he took his briefs off, eying his larger-than-average cock spring into action. Stiles reached down and wrapped his hand around Derek’s length. Derek met Stiles’ gaze as he jerked him off slowly. Derek poured lube on his dick, letting Stiles get him ready to be fucked. Derek reached for the condom. 

“Do we need that- I mean, I’m clean. You’re a werewolf, so you can’t catch anything, right?”

“Are you sure?” 

“Only if you’re okay with it, Derek.” Derek seemed to contemplate it for a moment before tossing the condom aside. He moved in closer to Stiles then, inserting two fingers back inside. Stiles hardly felt the intrusion. Stiles held his legs up for Derek, presenting his ass to him. 

“I’ll go slow. Not to be cocky, but, I know I’m big. If at any point it gets uncomfortable, let me know, okay?” Stiles could only nod as the realization of what was about to happen hit him. He didn’t even comment on Derek’s use of the word ‘cocky’. 

Stiles had been fucked by a handful of guys and he also has his fair share of big ass dildos but none of them compared to Derek. Just the tip of Derek’s cock spread him open so wide he had a hard time breathing. Stiles forced himself to relax, knowing that if he didn’t there was no way this could happen. He definitely did not want that. 

Derek was massaging the inside of his thighs as he let Stiles adjust before pushing in a little more, the pair moaning in tandem. Stiles felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as Derek settled deep inside him. Derek leaned over Stiles’ body, pushing even further inside. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s back, locking him in place.

“Derek, fuck- fuck, fuck, fuck!” Stiles couldn’t think of anything else to say. His senses were overloaded as he felt Derek trail his tongue down his neck, teeth nipping at his skin before sliding down to clamp down on his nipples. Stiles’ insides burned as Derek began gyrating his hips, the latter’s cock rubbing against his prostate, making his toes curl. 

“Are you okay, Stiles?” Derek’s breath was hot in his ear as he nodded, unable to put two words together. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he said simply before pulling away. Stiles let his legs fall to the side, spreading them wider, giving Derek more room to move. Derek gripped Stiles’ waist, thumbs massaging the skin there as he slowly pulled out. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Stiles moaned he felt Derek’s whole length leave his body, a small whimper leaving him at the sudden loss. Derek wasted no time pushing all the way back in to Stiles, making him cry out as spots filled his vision. His chest and abdomen tightened as he shot across his stomach. 

“Shit, Derek, shit, shit,” Stiles tried to move, to get as far away from Derek but Derek’s grip tightened on around his waist. Stiles’ rode out his orgasm with Derek still inside him. Derek gripped Stiles’ still sensitive cock, making him cry out. Moments passed before Stiles’ vision came back and as he looked up at Derek, he couldn’t suppress the grin that pulled on his lips. 

“Holy shit,” he huffed out as he ran his hand over his head out of instinct, momentarily forgetting that he didn’t have hair anymore. Derek simply leaned over Stiles and kissed him, still impossibly hard inside him. Stiles moaned into the kiss as Derek began moving again, this time with more fervor. Derek pulled Stiles up off his back, settling on his knees as Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Derek fucked Stiles like this for what seemed like a lifetime. Stiles assumed he got his stamina from his werewolf side, which, in the moment, he was grateful for because for however long they were fucking, Stiles felt himself get hard again and it has been a very long time since he’s been able to come twice in less than an hour and the thought of it made his insides ignite and, and, and-

“Fuck, Derek, I’m close again,” he breathed out as he met Derek’s upward thrusts, pushing himself down onto his cock. Derek fucked him harder and faster, the sound of skin hitting skin mixing together with their moans until they were both coming. Derek held Stiles in his arms as they rode out their orgasms, the pair breathing heavily between each other. 

“Fucking hell, Hale.” 

“I agree,” Derek replied, smirking as Stiles snorted. 

“Cocky bastard.” 

Moments passed before Stiles gingerly pulled himself up and off of Derek. He snapped his fingers three times; one to clean himself and Derek off; one to remove the smell of sweat and cum from the tent; and one to clean the sleeping bags beneath them. Stiles laid his head down on his pillow, his body screaming at him in protest. 

“Ugh, I’ll be sore for at least a week.” 

“You’ll get used to it, I promise,” Derek said lightly as he settled behind Stiles, arms circling his body. Stiles felt the edges of his lips curl at the thought of fucking Derek over and over until his body ached to be touched; until the only thing that could sooth his aching body was Derek’s cock.

“I enjoy the thought of you fucking me until I do, and then some.”

“I’ll try not to disappoint.” 

The two laid in silence, the only sound between them being the constant chatter of the bugs outside the tent. 

Derek was the first to break the silence. 

“You never finished telling me about your magic.” 

“Hey, you were the one who initiated what just went down. I was perfectly fine with talking about it.” 

“That seems fair. Would you like to continue, then?” Stiles thought about it then- about his time with Lucian developing his magic and everything after that. 

“So, as I said before, Lucian taught me a lot about some of the more common stuff and it wasn’t until I finished college that I started delving into heavier stuff. Nothing dark or taboo, just magic that took more out of me and was harder to master. It started with earth manipulation. For months I meditated out in the preserve by your old manor. I was able to commune with the trees and they allowed me to use their vines and branches. I met a water sprite out in the small lake and she taught me how to control water.” 

“Sounds to me like you’re an Avatar in training,” Derek said softly behind him, making Stiles laugh. 

“Well, kind of. I only manipulate something if it lets me. I don’t want to force my powers on anything. Also, ten points for the ‘Last Airbender’ reference. Anyways, in addition to that, I can sense and read people’s auras. Then there’s the grimoire that Lucian left me. It’s filled with stuff I haven’t even attempted yet.” 

Derek was silent behind him. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“I keep mentioning Lucian as if he was just a friend and we’re here together, clearly more than friends at this point and I just shouldn’t be talking about him like I-

“It’s okay if you still love him, Stiles,” Derek interjected, stealing the words from Stiles’ lips. Stiles turned around then, meeting Derek’s gaze. Derek’s hand immediately came up to caress Stiles’ face, his thumb circling his cheek. 

“Lucian was your first, wasn’t he?” 

“My first everything.” 

Derek smiled. 

“Did I ever tell you about Paige?” 

“She was your first girlfriend, right?” 

“Yes. We were in high school together. She was beautiful, Stiles. Talented. Intelligent. I fell in love with her more and more every day. She was the best thing that happened to me, but- 

“She was bitten.” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“I find myself thinking about her, about how my life would be different if she wasn’t bitten. Would we still be together? Would she be happy? Would I be happy? Then, I met you.” 

Stiles felt his heart racing beneath his chest as Derek spoke. He was so entranced by his voice he couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

“This scrawny, pain-in-the-ass kid who, for some reason, reminded me so much of Paige. I couldn’t get you out of my head. I thought that pushing you away would have been best for us both but with everything that happened with the pack over the years, you were the constant in my life; the one thing that, despite everything that was happening, remained. It scared me.” 

“Derek, I- I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” Stiles’ chest tightened at this new information. He couldn’t wrap his head around the notion that Derek was… in love with him since high school.  
“I’m sorry that it took this long to tell you but I didn’t want to hurt you. I was losing people I cared about left and right and I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you.” Stiles moved closer to Derek then, pulling him into his body. 

“I love you, Derek Hale. Every time I see you I fall head over heels in love with you all over again. I love how, when you smile, your front teeth stick out and make you look like a rabbit. I love how selfless you are. I love how innocent and precious you look when you’re sleeping. Derek Hale- I love you with all of my being and I will tell you how much I love you every day for the rest of our lives, if I have to.”  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos encouraged!


	4. Chapter 4

“How far is this place again, Stiles?” 

They had been walking for a little over two hours now, Stiles leading the way as Derek trailed not too far behind. Stiles had fashioned them both a walking stick out of fallen branches when they first started. It was more for show; the slopes weren’t too steep for them to traverse. Stiles had stopped then at the sound of Derek’s voice, turning around in his spot. 

“Getting tired, Derek?”

Smiling, Derek responded, “No.” 

“Alright, well, we have about another hour on the trail before we take a detour. We can take a break once we reach that point. Think you can make it, old man?” 

“Hey, I’m not that much older than you, ya know. Also, being a werewolf means I can-

“Blah, blah, super strength, blah,” Stiles interjected as he continued down the path. Derek caught up to him and playfully (yet surprisingly forcefully on Stiles’ end) nudged him in his side, successfully pushing him into a bush. Stiles flailed around as he tumbled to the ground, cursing Derek for his inhuman strength. 

“I’ve never met her, but I hear karma’s a bitch.” Stiles swung his walking stick towards Derek, who, with sharp reflexes, grabbed it. Stiles glared as he pulled but Derek’s grip remained steadfast.

“You win, Hale, now help me up,” Stiles sighed. Derek’s left eyebrow rose in a curious arch before he reached a hand out to Stiles. Stiles mumbled vehemently about how his ass already hurt, thank you very much, before he brushed dirt and leaves off his body. Derek was laughing lightly as he ran his hand over Stiles’ buzzed head, wiping away the leaves that stuck in his hair. 

“You okay?” Derek asks before bending over to pick up Stiles’ walking stick. 

“I’ve survived worse,” was his answer. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, come on, Der- I fell into a bush. It’s not as if you pushed me off a cliff. I’m fine.” 

“’Der’? Since when have you called me ‘Der’?” 

Laughing, Stiles said: “That’s what you got out of that? Me calling you ‘Der’? What can I say? I am the epitome of lazy and the “ek” in your name is just too much to say.” 

“Laura used to call me that,” Derek said softly as he looked away from Stiles, who immediately stopped laughing. 

“Shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I can call you something else. Um, let’s see. There’s ‘Sourwolf’- that’s always a go-to for me. I could call you ‘bunny’ because, you know,” Stiles rambled, pointing at his teeth. “There’s ‘takes-his-coffee-black,’ ‘always-has-an-excuse-to-wear-leather,’ um… oh! ‘Secretly-a-huge-book-nerd-who-gets-frustrated-when-someone-bends-the-pages-back!’”   
He was trying to make light of the situation and he saw the corners of Derek’s mouth twitch slightly. 

“You can call me ‘Der’ if you want to.” Stiles knew how much Derek loved his big sister. How much something as simple as a nickname could illicit such strong feelings. Knowing that he had permission to call Derek by that name made his heart flutter. 

“So ‘bunny’ is off the table, then?” Derek couldn’t help but smile. 

“At this point I don’t think there’s anything I can do to keep you from calling me bunny.” 

“Sweet. Okay, bun- I’m calling you bun from now on, there’s no turning back- let’s finish walking up this trail because I want to eat.” 

Stiles marched along the path, leaving Derek behind once again. This time, when Derek caught up to him, he simply pulled Stiles’ hand into his own and laced their fingers together.   
**  
Rain had moved in around them, causing the two to take shelter inside a nearby cave. They had left the marked trail up the mountain about two hours ago, making it halfway to where Stiles typically meets his elven friend. 

Derek had made a fire from the handful of dry twigs and bunches of leaves he could find about. Stiles was gnawing on some beef jerky as he rolled out their sleeping bags close to the fire. Once he was content with their position, Stiles pulled a small metal pot out of his rucksack and rummaged around for the soup he brought. He snapped his fingers, making the pot sit just above the fire as he poured the contents of the cans into it. 

“Tomato okay for you?” 

“Soup is soup,” Derek responded, which made Stiles laugh. 

“You’ve obviously never had my Nonna’s famous Chicken Soup, because, let me tell you- it is so much more than just soup.”

“Is that so?” 

“You doubt Nonna’s famous soup?” 

“Of course not. I would never.” Stiles smacked Derek on the arm. He couldn’t resist Derek’s genuine smile as they locked eyes. 

“Make yourself useful and grab the mugs and spoons out of my bag there,” Stiles said as he stirred the soup around with a flick of his wrist. Derek handed him a mug and Stiles filled it before handing it back to him. After filling his own mug, Stiles waved his hand to clean up. 

Stiles settled on his sleeping bag as he brought his mug to his lips, blowing lightly before taking a tentative sip. Derek had pulled out a sleeve of Ritz, making Stiles smile. The rain had picked up outside and the sound of falling water mixed with the gentle crackle of the fire between the two. Stiles felt a warmth grow inside him that had nothing to do with the soup or the fire next to him. If someone were to tell Stiles fifteen years ago that one day he and Derek would be out in the wilderness together, drinking soup in a cave as they watched the rain, Stiles would have laughed. 

It was domestic. 

Something Stiles never thought he would have again after he lost both his father and Scott. Sure, he had Lydia, but she had a life of her own and most nights Stiles was alone in his apartment save for a bottle of beer and trash TV. 

But now- now there was a chance for Stiles to have some normalcy in his life. Something- someone- constant in his life. Someone who makes each day easier to wake up to. Someone who he can see spending the rest of his life with. 

The thought had his heart racing. 

Derek, of course, could hear the sudden change in Stiles’ heartbeat and looked over with furrowed brows. 

“Everything okay, Stiles?” Stiles willed his heart to calm itself as he smiled. 

“Everything is perfect, Derek.”   
**   
As the sun rose, the sound of nature filled the small cave. 

Birds sung heartfelt meledies as they flew around the trees and the bugs let their presence be known with high-pitched screeches. 

Derek had been awake for almost an hour now. He had gone for a run, letting his wolf take over, padded feet springing across the rain-soaked forest floor as it came to life. He had just began dressing himself when Stiles stirred. 

“G’mornin’,” Stiles said gruffly. 

“We should get going soon if you want to meet your friend before noon. You said yesterday that we’re about three hours out?” 

“You’re such a morning person, my god,” was all Stiles said in return. 

“Don’t make me throw cold water on you,” Derek threatened. 

“If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn’t threaten me before I’ve had some sort of caffeine,” he retorted, glaring up at Derek as he stood over him. Stiles lay still for a few minutes, testing Derek’s resolve before he took his time sitting up. 

“Did you go running? You smell like wet dog.” 

“Well, I was going to wash off in the river nearby but I was going to wait to see if you wanted to join me. But, if I offend you that much I guess I can just go-

“Am I- am I hearing things right? Derek Hale, bribing someone with sex? As if Mr. Adonis needed to bribe someone to have sex with him. Who would’ve thought?”

“If someone doesn’t hurry up, Mr. Adonis will be bathing alone,” Derek said dryly before leaving the cave. 

Stiles knew that Derek would wait for him regardless of how long it takes him to get up, however, knowing that sex was on the table, Stiles packed up quickly. Stiles had to sprint to catch up to Derek and when he did, he pushed him. Derek took it in stride and kept walking until the sound of rushing water made them stop. 

Stiles set the bags on the ground and started to strip. Derek, already half naked, was first to wade into the water. Stiles noticed the surprised look on Derek’s face when he looked up. 

“It’s warm,” Derek said as he disappeared under the water. As he came up for air, Stiles’ breath caught in his throat. Okay, soaking wet Derek is something Stiles has had, well, wet dreams about in the past. But this? This… this is totally not a dream. Stiles walked into the creek and met Derek, who was grinning from ear-to-ear, knowing full well the effect he had on Stiles. 

“The river is enchanted by the Elves,” Stiles said as Derek’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. “The water will change its temperature based on its surroundings… so the elves say.” 

“Its surroundings? It’s the middle of August. Shouldn’t the water be cold?” 

“In theory, but, the elves’ magic works a little differently than you’d expect.” 

“Meaning, what, exactly?”

“If I had to guess,” Stiles started, smiling fiercely as Derek’s hand framed his face gently, sending goosebumps down his body. “I would say that our attraction to each other has reacted to the magic,” he finished, his eyes fluttering shut as Derek’s fingers grazed over his lips. 

“So what you’re saying is that the elves are the ultimate wing men?”

Stiles laughed at that. 

“In any case,” Derek continued, “remind me to thank them when I see them.”  
**  
“He does know that you were coming, right?” 

After their tryst in the creek, Derek and Stiles walked straight to the clearing where they were to meet the elf. Stiles was sitting cross-legged on a tree stump with his eyes closed. Derek could sense the magic humming around them as he paced. 

“Would you please stop pacing, Derek?” Stiles continued his meditation as Derek came to a stop. He focused on Stiles for a moment, focusing on his magic. It was warm and gentle. Inviting. Derek’s wolf preened at the sensation, a shiver running through him. 

Derek then focused on their surroundings. 

The forest itself was bursting with life. Derek could hear every creature almost a mile outside of their area. The trees seemed to talk to each other as the wind blew, their branches mingling together. Derek then noticed a subtle rhythm fill the clearing. It was a dull, repeated thud, thud, thud. He looked to Stiles, who seemed unperturbed by it. 

A few minutes passed and Stiles stood from the tree stump. He lifted his arms above his head, stretching. A moment later he bent forward and touched the ground, a deep sigh escaping him.   
“He’s here,” was all Stiles offered. 

“That thumping sound was him, wasn’t it?” Derek asked, looking slightly amazed as Stiles smiled and nodded. In that moment, Derek realized that he was no longer looking at the skinny, defenseless child he met back at Beacon Hills. Stiles’ magic was real and potent. Stiles was someone who no longer needed anyone’s help.

“Master Stiles,” came a voice from between the trees. Derek turned and saw the elf come forward. 

“How are you Quintis?” Stiles asked as he embraced the elf. Derek watched from afar. 

“I wish I could say that I am well, but the truth is far from that, I’m afraid.” 

“Trouble in Nomaar?” The elf visibly sighed, his shoulders drooping. 

“That would be putting it lightly. However, I am not here to unload my burdens onto you. I have what you asked for, and then some,” Quintis said with half a smile as he removed the knapsack from his back. 

Derek got a good look at the elf. 

Despite the audacious attire the elf wore, Derek could tell that he was fit. He resembled Stiles in a way, Derek noticed. All arms and legs with just the right amount of muscle sprinkled in. There was strength and confidence in the way he held himself. The elf had long, auburn hair pulled back into a simple ponytail that sat just above his shoulders. The elf’s skin glimmered in the sunlight as he moved and Derek found himself entranced, not noticing that he had asked him for his name. 

“Is he a mute?” Quintis asked, making Stiles laugh. Derek snapped out of his reverie. 

“Sorry, what was that?” 

“So he can speak. I simply asked for your name, child of the moon,” Quintis repeated, his voice smooth as silk. Derek’s head cocked ever so slightly to the side before answering. 

“Derek.” The elf mirrored his movement. 

“Forgive me if I am blunt, but you wouldn’t happen to be the son of Talia Hale?” 

“You know my mother?” 

“By reputation only, I’m afraid. My father helped your mother when you were just a child. She was a fierce woman, so I’m told.” Stiles had moved across the clearing towards Derek. He grabbed Derek’s arm and squeezed. 

“You okay, big guy?” Derek simply nodded before turning his attention back to Quintis. 

“My mother never told me, or my sisters, that she has friends who are elves.” 

“That would be because we took her memories from her after our work was done,” Quintis said matter-of-factly. 

“Then how come you allow me to keep my memories of you?” Stiles chimed in, looking confused. 

“You are a child of magic, Stiles. We elves believe in sharing our knowledge with those who practice the craft. I would not have given you the knowledge I have if I did not trust your intentions. Even now I sense in your friend here that he would not use the knowledge of our existence against us. It is because of this that I will allow him to keep his memories.” 

“Fair enough, I suppose.” 

“Now, I do hate to cut things short, but I must return to my people. Stiles, it may be a while before we have the chance to meet again. I do remember you saying that you aspire to start your own garden. I have given you the necessary tools to do just that. The seedlings, which are all labeled, will last for seven days out of soil so be sure to give them a home before then. I’ve taken the liberty to write a care-giving guide as well.” 

“I appreciate your help, Quintis, truly. Can I still write to you?” 

“Of course. I would like to know how your garden turns out.” Quintis turned to Derek. “It was a pleasure to meet you, young wolf.” 

“Same to you,” Derek returned as he held his hand out. Quintis took his hand. 

“I wish you both safe travels home.” Quintis embraced Stiles once more before leaving. Derek watched as he seemed to meld into the tree line. In seconds, he was gone. 

“I feel like I was just in a dream,” Derek said quietly. 

“He can have that effect on you. I remember the first time I met him. I was geeking out at the fact that there was an elf standing in front of me- an attractive elf, mind you- but now that I think about it, has there ever been an elf who wasn’t attractive? Look at Lord of the Rings. Plenty of pretty elves in that story. I mean, Orlando Bloom is attractive without all the get-up but there’s something about the ears and the hair, I-

“So you have a thing for elves?” Stiles glared. 

“Don’t even go there, Derek. I saw you drooling over Quintis. You would totally sleep with him given the chance.” Derek shrugged. 

“Well, you’re not wrong. Sleeping with elves aside, should we get going? We could probably make it back to the trail before sundown.” Derek grabbed their bags off the ground.   
“Don’t think we’re done with this conversation, Bun.” 

Derek simply laughed as the two set off for the trail.   
**  
Life for Stiles seemed to take a one-eighty. 

Derek decided to stay in Beacon Hills and while he tried to convince Stiles that it was because he wanted to fix up the reserve and rebuild his family home, he knew that Derek stayed for Stiles more so than anything. 

Derek built Stiles a greenhouse on the reserve almost the moment they got back from Washington. Stiles planted everything Quintis gave him and has been maintaining his own supply of ingredients ever since, which meant he no longer had to pay a middle man. Stiles hired two part-time workers to manage the shop while he was teaching during the day. 

Derek had been staying with Stiles until he was finished with the house and when the renovations were finally finished, almost a year after he started, the pair moved in together. 

Stiles was happy. 

Derek made his life feel complete once again after losing his father and best friend. Stiles couldn’t imagine being anywhere but by Derek’s side. And that’s exactly where he planned to be for the rest of his life.  
**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
